August 12, Game Update 2 (PS4)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Game Update 2 contains the following changes: Server Adjustments: *Players on Rashnu will now be playing on Lithcorp. *Players on Searhus will now be playing on Crux. *Players on Xelas will now be playing on Palos. Spawn Beacons *Squad Beacons near the majority of squads members will be squad spawn options regardless of range *Beacon spawn range changed from 600 meters to 1,000 meters Valkyrie *Small arms do less damage to Valkyries *Valkyrie bottom armor increased to 50% *Increased weapon thermal range from 50 to 200 Sunderer Cloak *Sunderer stealth cert line has been expanded, a new fifth cert has been added that when equipped not only provides all the perks of rank 4 stealth but also generates a cloaking bubble when deployed that cloaks all friendly infantry within it. Infiltrator Cloaking Pass *Infiltrator cloaks now have additional states based on movement. **Crouching no change **Crouch walking is now much less visible **Standing is now less visible **Running is slightly less visible **Sprinting, no change Striker *Small damage increase to ground vehicles *Increased initial projectile speed from 50 to 60 *Increased max projectile speed from 180 to 220 *Increased projectile acceleration from 0.75 to 1.25 *Vehicle stealth no longer prevents rockets from seeking Burst Carbines and Assault Rifles T1B Cycler *Recoil min magnitude increased from 0.27 to .4 *Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.27 to .4 *Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 2.50 to 0.75 *Recoil Crouched increased from 0.1 to 0.15 *Recoil increased from 0.1 to 0.15 *Hipfire CoF increased by 0.5 Trac-5 Burst *Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 2.35 to 0.75 *Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.3 to .5 *Recoil Crouched increased from 0to 0.2 *Recoil increased from 0 to 0.2 *Hipfire CoF increased by 0.5 Gauss Rifle Burst *Horizontal Recoil Min decreased from 0.168 to 0.16 *Horizontal Recoil Max decreased from 0.168 to 0.16 *Recoil min magnitude decreased from 0.472 to 0.4 *Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.472 to 0.5 *Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 1 to 0.5 *Recoil Crouched increased from 1 to 0.1 *Recoil decreased from 1 to 0.1 *Hipfire CoF increased by 0.5 Gauss Compact Burst *Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.4 to 0.5 *Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 1.75 to 0.75 *Recoil increased from 0 to 0.1 *Hipfire CoF increased by 0.5 Equinox VE2 Burst *Recoil min magnitude decreased from 0.22 to 0.23 *Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.22 to 0.4 *Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 2.75 to 0.75 *Recoil Crouched increased from 0.05 to 0.17 *Recoil decreased from 1 to 0.17 *Recoil shots at min mag increased from 0 to 1 *Recoil Horizontal Min decreased from 0.16 to 0.15 *Hipfire CoF increased by 0.5 Solstice VE3 Burst *Recoil max magnitude increased from 0.25 to 0.35 *Burst recoil first shot modifier decreased from 2.8 to 0.75 *Recoil Crouched increased from 0to 0.1 *Recoil decreased from 0 to 0.1 *Hipfire CoF increased by 0.5 Directives Screen Track our your progress with the games many directives with the new directive screen New Directive A new social directive has been added. Check it out for the chance to earn an in game reward. Platinum Pack Bundle: Get access to three platinum NS weapons and start making progress in your Exceptional Weapon Directives with this limited time offer. Misc Additions: *Added animation to the Character Create/Select button states *Updated text descriptions for Grant Item Medal rewards *Bug Fixes *Fixed scroll bar showing when not needed at character create *Fixed an issue with list navigation not always functioning correctly *Fixed a bug that would cause the bottom part of the Outfit Creation UI to disappear *Fixed an issue where the respawn time remaining in the UI would reset when players nearby would die *Fix for the map not always showing faction colors for zones *Removed a superfluous "1" from the Create Character button *Fixed a bug that could place you on the wrong selected slot when returning from the loadout window *Fixed a bug where returning to the loadout window from Item selection could place you on the wrong class/vehicle tab *Outfit decals are now properly displayed in the map region info *Improvements to the responsiveness of the Loadout UI *A fix for the latest incarnation of the venerable "Being Revived by: Sgt. Marcus Aurelius" bug *Fixed an issue that could cause text to go missing after backing out from the character create/select screen *Legend should now appear properly when creating an outfit *PS4 player info window appearing randomly while viewing friend, squad, or proximity info should be fixed *The outfit member info buttons should no longer be missing from an outfit member's profile *Cert counter on the HUD should no longer cut off text on larger numbers *Cert icon should no longer be missing from unblocked abilities/utilities in the loadout UI *Fixed player tracking issues with when holding the spot/interact button Category:PS4 Patches